mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PlasmoidThunder/Archive 14
Ugh,a kid on the database Hello PlasmoidThunder,i came to report an dude called Allyman06 http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User:Allyman06 if you don't know him,i'll tell what he did 1st he is underaged,he's only 8 years old 2nd Toupou told me in PM that allyman have provoke him 22:12, October 7, 2013 (UTC) This may seem uncanny, but... I wish there was a second chat on the database where Jenngra, Ness and whoever else can Roleplay while those who don't want to participate (like me, due to the first one being an excessive control freak) can stay on the Main Chat. Don't you wish that could happen? 00:02, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I also wish for that since it's just silly and people are ignored... TheWaluigiking (talk) 00:09, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Just don't ban me boss. Jenngra505 (talk) 00:18, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Couldn't roleplayers just private message each other? Also, no. There is sadly no way to incorporate a second chat... 14:22, October 16, 2013 (UTC) They pretty much ignored the PM feature...TheWaluigiking (talk) 02:29, October 17, 2013 (UTC) He wanted people to "Contribute" to it by either wtaching them roleplay or getting pushed around by him That's probably why he ignored using the PM feature to roleplay. 02:39, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Apparently Jenngra505 Blocked himself... He thought he was 12, and somehow blocked himself until December 22 (Which I'm assuming is his birthday) We may never know of he really is 12 until December... That is, unless you find a way to get him to spill the beans. 00:57, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Signature Problems How do make a banner have a link to your user page? And when you like point on the banner, it says something. How do you do that? 06:07, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello Nice To Meet You! Next time, make a sig. 15:36, October 20, 2013 (UTC) You don't have to make a signature, just use one. If you haven't created your own, Wikia has its own default version anyway, so all you have to do is remember to sign your posts with ~~~~! 17:00, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Umm... http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/BMO I need some help editing this page. I'm not sure what happened, but every picture I added turned into numbers. Could you please help me with it? Kallus (talk) 15:49, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Use stuff like , , , , , etc. next time. 16:28, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Pro tip: NEVER EVER copy stuff from the actual displayed webpage into the Visual editor of an article, as you copy all the code over (even the stuff that's produced by displaying the part of the page you've copied). If you want to copy text from another webpage, paste it into the Source editor, or if it's an article on a wiki, copy the raw code itself through that wiki's Source editor. 17:04, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Another 12 year old? Masontmntcarr revealed on the chat they may or may not be under the age requirement. Not sure if it's confirmed, but judging by his speech patterns, I seemed to catch onto something... 19:56, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Tabunne Minor Page Edit About the Tabunne page, if you check the .cmd file in Tabunne's folder you'll find the following: Command name = "Charge_Beam" command = ~D, DF, F, D, DF, F, x time = 30 Which proves that the move is Charge Beam, not Hyper Beam. Also: Command name = "Barrier" command = ~D, DB, B, D, DB, B, x time = 30 The second command (that is said to be Protect) is Barrier. Thank you for taking the time to read this. :) Blondreamer (talk) 20:29, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I never added the movelist ;) 21:05, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Brandon's Age So you know that Brandon chap, correct? Well, he's in grade 6. let's see, hm... I'm 15, in 10th grade, 10 minus 6 is 4, and if you subtract 15 by 4, you get.... 12. There you have it, folks. Oh, and not sure if this is true or not, but he's admitted he's 10 years old on the chat. A ten year old? IN MIDDLE SCHOOL? 01:48, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I am almost 20 You're in Grade 6. 02:01, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Dylan and wiki meister are bullying me so ban them plz Brandon1991 (talk) 02:18, November 2, 2013 (UTC) No they're not, you're being the nastiest out of everyone. I told you countless times to stop swearing in that chat, though you continued to do so. I was also there, and they were hardly bullying you. Also, you're banned. What a twist! 13:26, November 2, 2013 (UTC) There's not really much to put in the page. I described reversal orochi with exactly the amount of info needed, and, since I am the creator of him (the template I used is Ironcommando's humanity), I know what I put there is true, and just because it is short doesn't mean it needs to be removed. Please put it back, if you don't that's ok, but I am just asking, please put it back. It was just created yesterday and it might get updated overtime. Best regards, 21:13, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Stubs, mang. Learn how this Mikia works in the meantime, while Plasmoid chooses the final verdict. 21:22, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Geo Guy Will You Please Stop Deleting The Geo Guy Page Please?!?!?!? Maybe you should either: A: make it less of a Stub B: Include a freaking download link C: Use the layout everyone else uses D: All of the above E: LEAVE US ALONE 22:10, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Marth confrimed YOU MAD? Come at me bro! Oh real mature keep chainging my rank lol. Kanbeisamurai7 (talk) 08:33, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh real mature keep forcing your opinion in our face lol. 12:19, November 7, 2013 (UTC) HaiBoss! Hello Plasmoid, can you ban User_talk:HEAVYMETALMUSIC201 please, he badly create the pages (all in MAJ (including the Pagename), and say that he s*ck himself) and have same change James Bond's pages for a Message Wall Greeting's James Bond (I have fixed fortunately). He is enough harmful here. ---Toupou--- (talk) 12:20, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Another headline another 1.. and a request Do you create characters? If you do can you please create a Hi-Res a lot of combos character of a not cheap good chuck norris? I am sooo tired of em.. I have one which like destroys all of my chars.. I created one Chuck Norris with a health of 700 in hi res but has like 10 moves and 2 combos still not enough.. If you want a software you can do 3D movements then use Autodesk Maya 2013 and Unity4D to render the file. I mean I used it but couldn`t the heck of it.. Try at least plz. Regards, The Old Me :/ -BurningCow- Sorry, but he dont create any character. ---Toupou--- (talk) 15:21, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Lol I don`t want any char because i did it to achieve an achievement lol! So understood why i gave the old me at the ending XD -BurningCrow- I don't take requests, never said I don't make characters http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130731125256/mugen/images/2/2e/Wink_Face.png Silly Toupou http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130731125254/mugen/images/1/1b/Silly_Face.png 16:09, November 11, 2013 (UTC) That's no smiley! I would like to restart the page about "Hayato Kanzaki". I am now aware that "copy and paste" is forbiden and i apologize for doing so. I will wait for your reply. -Jextreme Sure, go ahead. I only delete articles like the one you mentioned because they're not worth being on this wiki in such a state, and I know people won't really do anything about reformatting them. Do be aware that I also delete articles if they're too stubby (barely any content at all/pretty much identical to the article template). 08:39, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Final Destination Frustration I need your help, I want to add my new Final Destination image along with a caption, but it starts up with the Source Mode instead of Visual and it has a very complicated code unlike any other infobox! Could you please help me with this? ready to fight Captain Falcon.]] 13:15, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Heheh...Source Mode will always show up when the page uses complex code such as this; can't use Visual Mode whatsoever. Whose Final Destination is that? It looks like Ryon's. 16:31, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Nah.. It's EXShadow's new Final Destination. 01:12, November 14, 2013 (UTC) In which case, we already have an image of EXShadow's new one implemented :) 08:04, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I was just looking forward to update the photos.. But okay! if I find another version of Final Destination unlisted in the article, I'll tell you! 14:45, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Hold up, I just found an edit to Neokamek's Final Destination. Would that count as giving it a photo? 14:59, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Not if it's visually identical. 16:17, November 14, 2013 (UTC) It's sort of visually identical.. It just has different visuals. Here's a video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBZWXNgaIxw. Not so much changed, but worth mentioning in the article! Right? 01:15, November 15, 2013 (UTC) I never said it wasn't worth mentioning in the article, just as an additional image in the infobox (though if it is different visually, as it would appear it is, then it should be added to the infobox slideshow). 07:27, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Hydron article Hello there. I have finished reading the rules and I realized there is something wrong with my first page. The character's infobox is missing. Please don't erase the page. I will fix it as soon as posible. Hydron (Nool) (talk) 01:16, November 16, 2013 (UTC)Hydron (Nool) Do read up on MUGEN Database:Character articles. Yes, it's long, but it really does explain how to make an article of quality and consistency ;) 11:20, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Boss!! You have well say that this kind of thing will never happened, no ? ---Toupou--- (talk) 16:42, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Did I say this would never happen? Don't recall that. 17:30, November 18, 2013 (UTC) You have say one day in the chat. But good you're now ranked #2, thank to PlatinumForce. :p ---Toupou--- (talk) 17:36, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Shtuff hi im cross i was wondering how to take pics from the net and post them on the image box so i just did an update on havok and Dylanius9000Mugen earesed every thing i did 03:34, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Crosspotts10 (talk) Your first edit messed up the page, and the subsequent edits were fraught with poor grammar. 13:29, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Avatar problems Hey Plasmoid i am Starwolf123 all users can't change image of profile Why? Likely the cause of Wikia moving Images to a new server, kid. 19:48, November 28, 2013 (UTC) That'd be it. The red message even states such functions are down due to maintenance. 20:00, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Why did you delete the "MarioPingasRobotnik" Page!!!!! >:( Please, why did you delete the page, tell me >:( Maybe because the article was about a creator that we maybe already have an article about, maybe, though maybe under a different name, maybe. 15:09, November 29, 2013 (UTC)